Lost For A Moment
by Mandy in wonderland
Summary: At last, their graduation has come. But Harry is depressed, and Hermione has to help him somehow. I suck at summaries, sorry! It's a ficlet, so its quick to read. Review, please! Obviously HHr, kay


- Lost For A Moment -

It was the graduation day. The idea of Harry being sad about this vanished Hermione's smile. She knew the reason of his sadness and couldn't agree more with his feelings. It was another one of their secret encounters, first thing in the morning, before anyone, even Ron, woke up, they'd meet in a secret room that was located under one of the towers of Hogwarts. Today, graduation day, couldn't be different. Both of them got there at the same time and he looked not only sad but in need of a shoulder, of a friend. Hermione and Harry had been great friends since they started meeting this early. It all began when he discovered where she studied, it just happened that it was his place to reflect about everything that had happened to him and still happens. None of them wanted to give up the private spot, so they would bump into each other most of the times, and out of nowhere, the two of them started to grow more attached to each other, for they would spend hours talking about serious or silly things. It was their little secret routine and it lasted 3 years already. Today was going to be the last one.

- Harry... - Hermione arrived with a great smile but Harry's face washed her happiness away. She hated seeing him like this. There was nothing worse to her. So she tried to talk.  
- Don't say anything, Hermione, just hug me. Please.

Somehow, Harry couldn't act like the brave boy who defeated Voldemort around her. The boy who made the name Voldemort a joke. The boy who won it all and had everything going on the right direction for him. By her side, face to face, he was just Harry. He was just a hurt soul in need of attention. Hermione gave that attention to him and it couldn't have been better. But now he felt miserable, devastated and alone. He didn't want to be there for his own graduation. To stand there and see their friends have people to celebrate with them and he would be there alone, receive his diploma and watch his friends laugh and enjoy this unforgetable moment with their family.

- Harry, listen to me. You're not alone. You know that! - Hermione said, as if reading his thoughts.

The more Hermione tried to talk, more he needed to hug her. Finally, they sat down and he gave up the embrace. Hermione was embarrassed. She had never seen Harry act like that before. With him, everything that bothered him would just come all out like magma out of a volcano and she usually was the one who was there to hear him out, comfort him, back him up. Calm him down. She was his right arm. But this, this weird need to be fisical was something different. He was different this time.

- Did.. something happen? - Hermione had to ask. - No. Why do you ask? - Harry, at this point, felt numb. It was like all the pain he was feeling had vanished. But instead of relief, or even happiness, he felt nothing.  
- You're different.  
- Different how?  
- You're not... hum.. you are.. er. You've... - What!  
- Ahn.. I don't know... I'd say emotional, but what you are the most is emotional. But in a powerful way. This time is.. different... this time you were too sensitive. Never seen that side of yours. - Really?.. Hum. It's times like these that I really feel lonely.. because this side of me is who I am, too.. I just never found the right way to show people. - Well, you've managed to show it to me! I'm glad you did. I can understand you more now. - You don't need to understand me.  
- Sure I do. You're my best friend and.  
- Yes, I'm your best friend. But you have your whole life ahead, you'll have a great career, you'll marry a wonderful man, I don't see why you're wasting your time with me. - Harry James Potter, you're.  
- Don't. I'm serious.  
- So am I! Honestly, what has gotten into you? I understand you THINK this is you, but it's not! It's just a new way you've found of being depressed. But you're gonna see, up at that stage, getting your diploma, you, me and Ron will celebrate together, because if you don't remember, we're your family too! The Weasleys have taken you into their home the same way they have taken me: like as if we, too, were their son and daughter. - Do..don't say that. That makes us brother and sister.  
- And..? What's your point?  
- We are NOT. Brother and sister.  
- Really?  
- Really.  
- And why is that?

At this question, Harry froze. Maybe it wasn't the time. But, what the hell, he wouldn't be able to control himself anymore. Hermione had a look on her face that mixed confusion with naughtiness. Did she really know? Harry had his serious look, like the one he has when he encountered Voldemort for de last time: brave, but afraid. Of course, taking out the rage he felt for Voldemort and replacing it with his feelings for Hermione. Which weren't weak. It took too long to realise that they were there, but he did. and it was now or never. Hermione didn't really understand anything. Without putting anymore thought in it, he leaned down and kissed her. There was the relief and the happiness he was missing. She kissed him back!

- See why?  
- Yes, I do. And now, will you be happy that it's your graduation day?  
- I think I will. But only if you give me another kiss. - Ok then.  
- But you'll have to catch me first!

And they lived happily ever after.

The End 


End file.
